Questions
by Paul Soratana
Summary: Clark Kent made other reporters at the press conference speechless by asking 3 questions to Princess Diana of Themyscira...
**Questions**

Diana of Themyscira, The Amazon princess from the hidden island, also known as Wonder Woman, was standing in front of all the cameras as she was giving a statement at the press conference. Her grace and beauty shined brightly as she gave the speech concerning her missions and activities organized by the Themyscira Embassy, as usual. As she spoke, everyone listened to her intently.

When she finished her speech, the reporters were raising their hands and asked her several questions. 10 minutes later, Princess Diana said,

"Any more questions before I end the press conference?"

Right then, the big man in a gray oversized suit wearing large glasses raised his hand and asked,

"Your highness, Clark Kent, from The Daily Planet. May I ask you three questions?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent, You may ask," she smiled while fixing eyes with the big bulky reporter.

"Thank you, your highness. First question. Recently, there was an article about Padma Lakshmi which said that she won't date men who aren't feminists. So I would like to know your opinion about such an article." Clark said, bringing up the name of a famous Indian-born American actress and executive producer.

"Do you mean you want to ask if I would consider dating a guy who isn't feminist? I would say it is a bit out of character for you to ask such a personal question, by the way" Diana said, smiling a little with a hint of teasing.

"Um...Yes, you can say that, your highness," he brushed, causing laughs and chuckles all around the press conference room.

"Even though I'm pretty sure you should already know my answer, I would like to clear your curiosity. No, I don't think I can start any relationship with a man who can't even show respect to the person who has the same gender as his mother. And, no, I would not date any man just because he's a feminist. That's just one of the primitive facts, and there are more than one fact in considering whether to be in a relationship with anyone."

"Such as love?"

"Yes, that's one of them, looks like you understand what I said, don't you?"

"Yes, your highness. Then to the second question. I know that I am just a mild mannered reporter that is a bit clumsy sometimes and may have poor dressing style, um...and my jokes are maybe a little bit lame..."

Diana chuckled a little, but tried her hardest to keep her composure. All the while never looking away from Clark's eyes.

"I'm not wealthy, nor am I royalty. But I have to ask, no, I'm sure it is time to ask you this question."

His manner changed slowly, shoulders became wider, back became straighter which made him 2 inches taller, and his whole face looked gentle and warm. Suddenly everyone was looking at a smiling handsome guy who seemed like a linebacker. Strangely, no one seemed to recognize him as a super hero called 'Superman'. And no one seemed to notice the look of excitement and expectation in the princess's eyes.

"Oh, my..." Julia Kapatelis, Diana's liaison and assistant, gasped as she could guess what Clark was going to ask her amazon Princess.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira, I would like to ask, will you marry me?"

Loud gasps, murmurs and even swears emerged from every corner of the room. Everybody had the same thought, 'is he out of his mind?!'. All of them looked at Clark in mixed emotions, amusement, bemusement, and concerned for his life and safety.

"That is another personal question from you, Mr. Kent," Diana started, and that made the room fill with silence. Then she continued, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Despite your look, I can see that you're also bold, fierce and straight forward. Are you sure you want me to answer right away? Because I'm sure you're already know my answer." And many of the reporters nodded in agreement as they could guess what answer the princess would say.

"Yes, I am sure I would like to hear your answer, your highness." Clark said, still smiling with unusual confidence.

"I see. Then..." Diana paused for moment, and suddenly smiled widely, then said,

"Mr. Clark Jerome Kent, my answer is, yes, I am honored to marry you. And I hope you brought the engagement ring with you."

Now the room silenced for a few seconds before it became overwhelmed with shouts and cheers in both surprise and jubilation. The sound of cameras and flashlights emerged all over the room.

Clark, who smiled fully all over his face, put his hand in his suit and brought out a small box from his pocket, while he walked up to the stage where Diana was waiting.

When he reached her, Clark stared into Diana's eyes for a moment, then knelt one knee on the ground, and opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring which he made by himself. Diana smiled widely while she put her left hand in front of Clark. He then grabbed her hand and put the ring on her left ring-finger. All the time both of them never took their eyes off of each other.

"You haven't asked the third question, Clark," she told him as soon as he stood up before her.

"Oh, I'm going to ask you now. Would you like to kiss your fiancé, your highness?"

Diana then answered him with actions, as she put arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. Clark reached his arms down to hug around her waist tightly, and kissed her with the same amount of passion. Neither of them acknowledged the sound of cameras and flashlights, not even caring to answer the questions shouted from all the reporters in the room.

"You never cease to surprise me, my love." Diana whispered breathlessly after their kiss ended. Her forehead rested on his.

"You know I'm a man with very much potentials, sweetheart." Clark huskily said.

"I think we must inform my mother about our marriage before we discuss the date, place and ceremony."

"And my mom too, though she might know from the news this evening. Oh, do I need to change into Superman uniform before meeting your mother?"

"No need, since Clark Kent is the one who ask me to marry him."

"Then, the man of steel shall ask his Wonder Woman later." Clark said, while kissing her nose.

"She's looking forward to it then." Diana smiled, showed lovely dimples in her cheeks.

"You're very lucky to be marrying two guys at the same time, you know that?"

"I could say that it's the same for you, since you're marrying both Princess Diana and Wonder Woman."

"I think we should discuss this later in a more private place, Diana."

"OK, we'll go discuss in my quarters then. And only discuss, Clark, nothing else."

"Why? I think we can talk while doing something else. That would be fun too."

"You know that we'll be too distracted to keep our minds on talk, Kal. So, no."

"OK. We can do something after we talk then," a mischievous smile formed on his face, and made Diana laugh a little.

"Deal. We'll 'do' after 'talk'."

"Deal."

Then they walked hand-in-hand and exited the room, totally ignoring the reporters who called out to them desperately.

* * *

 _ **Hi guys**_ _ **.**_ _ **This is my very first fiction on SM**_ _ **/**_ _ **WW and also my first one**_ _ **-**_ _ **shot here**_ _ **.**_ _ **There're so many things that I have to learn since I'm lacking in experience and skill, plus English is not my native language**_ _ **.**_ _ **But I hope you enjoy my story anyway**_ _ **.**_ _ **I would like to say thank you to my wonderful friend 'Lovedrr' for doing Spell check and grammar changing. You're a very BIG help, Ronald! If God would grant me the chance, I hope I could write a long fiction someday. By the way, feel free to post your review, everyone!**_

 _ **P.S. No one knew Clark was Supes here! And for those who curios about the article of Padma, just serve Google and search for '** **Padma Lakshmi Won't Date Men Who Aren't Feminists'.**_


End file.
